philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
ABS-CBN 1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
ADVISORY: Please don't post unverified information or hoaxes! 'ABS-CBN Current Programs Schedule' August 12-18, 2019 *See: entertainment.abs-cbn.com/tv/schedule, SKYcable and Destiny Cable, SKYdirect (Satellite) and ABS-CBN TVplus (Digibox) Schedule. Voice Over * Peter Musngi (September 14, 1986 - present) Weekdays Early Morning * 1:30 am - O Shopping * 3:30 am - Sign Off Morning * 3:57 am - Sign On * 4:00 am - O Shopping * 4:27 am - Kape't Pandasal * 4:30 am - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: Local Legends (replay) ** Wed: Matanglawin (replay) ** Thu: My Puhunan (replay) ** Fri: #NoFilter (replay) * 4:55 am - Umagang Kay Ganda (Filipino) * 8:00 am - Magandang Buhay * 9:30 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters * 11:30 am - Nang Ngumiti ang Langit (PrimeTanghali) Afternoon * 12:15 pm - It's Showtime (PrimeTanghali) * 3:45 pm - Kadenang Ginto (Kapamilya Gold) * 4:35 pm - Los Bastardos (Kapamilya Gold) * 5:15 pm - Gangnam Beauty (Kapamilya Gold) Primetime * 6:00 pm - Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing (Primetime Bida) * 6:35 pm - TV Patrol (Filipino) (used for TV Patrol logo in 2010-2013, 2020) * 7:45 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (Primetime Bida) * 8:30 pm - The General's Daughter (Primetime Bida) * 9:15 pm - The Killer Bride (Primetime Bida) * 10:00 pm - Encounter (Primetime Bida) * 10:45 pm - Tonight with Boy Abunda (Primetime Bida) * 11:00 pm - Bandila * 11:30 pm - ** Mon: Mission Possible ** Tues: My Puhunan ** Wed: #NoFilter ** Thu: Sports U ** Fri: Local Legends Yes Weekend! Saturdays Early Morning * 12:00 am - O Shopping * 2:00 am - Sign Off Morning * 4:27 am - Sign On * 4:30 am - O Shopping * 5:30 am - Kape at Salita (hook-up with DZMM) * 6:00 am - Mission Possible * 6:30 am - My Puhunan * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Honey, Watch Out! (re-run) * 8:00 am - Dok Ricky, Pedia * 8:30 am - KB Family Weekend Afternoon * 12:00 pm - It's Showtime * 3:30 pm - Ipaglaban Mo! * 4:45 pm - S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives) * 5:30 pm - Kuha Mo! Primetime * 6:15 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:45 pm - Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet * 7:30 pm - The Voice Kids: S4 * 8:30 pm - MMK * 10:00 pm - I Can See Your Voice: S2 * 11:00 pm - Failon Ngayon * 11:45 pm - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda Sundays Early Morning * 12:30 am - O Shopping * 2:30 am - Sign Off Morning * 4:57 am - Sign On * 5:00 am - O Shopping * 6:00 am - The Healing Eucharist * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Salamat Dok * 8:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants * 8:50 am - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * 9:15 am - Superbook Reimagined * 9:45 am - Matanglawin * 10:15 am - G Diaries Season 3: Quest for Love * 10:45 am - KB Family Weekend * 11:45 am - ASAP Natin 'To Afternoon * 2:30 pm - Banana Sundae * 3:30 pm - Ang Hari: FPJ on ABS-CBN * 5:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend Primetime * 6:00 pm - Rated K * 7:00 pm - Hiwaga ng Kambat * 7:45 pm - The Voice Kids: S4 * 9:00 pm - iWant Originals * 10:30 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 11:30 pm - Sunday's Best Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:Star Creatives Category:Dreamscape Entertainment Television Category:GMO Unlit Drama Category:RSB Unlit Drama Category:TV Specials Category:Television stations in Metro Manila